


The Saltpetre

by KrysKrossZee



Series: She Will Be Loved [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, POV Female Character, POV Hermione Granger, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Hermione and George talk the morning after her first date with Fred.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Series: She Will Be Loved [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976437
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Weasley Wizard Wheezes Discord Drabble Collection





	The Saltpetre

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> WWW Fremione: Gunpowder

It's a common misconception that gunpowder is explosive. Gunpowder on its own is almost completely safe; it's when the substance is mixed with saltpetre that it actually becomes dangerous. Hermione wished that this was something that she had known before she had gone on her date with Fred. She also wished that she had known that she was saltpetre. Their date had come with a few more surprises than she had been prepared for, the biggest of which had been that she had found her way into his bed that evening, and even though they hadn't done anything more than kissed and fallen asleep in each other's arms, she couldn't help but be a little ashamed.

She was glad though, that George had decided to stay at the Burrow that night, but then she knew that it was going to be more obvious when she hadn't come home that night and this was something that she was all too aware of when she woke up that morning and found that Fred was still asleep next to her, his arms wrapped around her. She took a few slow breaths to try to steady her heart rate, but the problem was that having Fred touching her just then was that the sparks of electricity that he kept sending in her direction were the exact opposite of relaxing.

Eventually, she managed to wriggle free of his hold and instead decided to see what he had in his kitchen. Part of her wondered if she could help herself to coffee or if that would just make her even jumpier opted to look for some food instead, considering that she hadn't eaten since lunch the day before.

Hermione was just tucking into some toast when the front door opened. She flinched, even though she knew that there was only one person that it could be. She quickly pulled her cardigan closed - even though nothing had happened between her and Fred, she had still slept in nothing but one of his t-shirts and her pants. She knew that it was more than likely that George would assume that she had slept with him.

"Hey.." She said quietly from where she sat, her piece of toast halfway to her lips and now just hovering there as she tried to decide whether she should explain preemptively or leave it. She supposed there was a chance that he knew his twin well enough to know that they wouldn't have done that on their first date. She also hoped that George wouldn't then expect sex on their own date tomorrow, but she knew that he wasn't like that.

"Mione," was all George managed to say and Hermione realised at that moment that he hadn't actually expected to see her there.

She let herself stare at him for a moment before she set her toast down on her plate and chewed on her lip slightly. She knew that she needed to say something but she didn't know what that something should be. She could feel him judging her, or maybe it was just his disappointment that she could feel.

"Did you have a good time yesterday?" George eventually asked after a few moments of silence in which he moved around her, supposedly making his own breakfast.

Hermione wasn't sure how to answer that question, however. She wanted to tell George how much fun she had had with Fred, but she a) didn't want him to get the wrong impression, and b) didn't want him to think that she was trying to rub her date with Fred in his face.

"Mione?" His hand was on her shoulder then and giving it a small squeeze. "You alright there?" It seemed that even if he thought that she had slept with Fred then she was at least forgiven, not that she needed to be forgiven exactly.

"I guess I'm just spacey." That wasn't at all a lie, it has been her state of mind for a week or so now. "Fred and I had fun." She half-whispered the last part before she cleared her throat. "He took me ice skating, but I guess you knew that?"

"He mentioned something about it, yeah." George nodded slightly, though his tone told her that he and Fred hadn't really been talking all that much. She tried to ignore the guilt that came with the thought that she had caused any sort of rift between the brothers, but that was easier said than done.

Hermione fidgeted with the buttons on her cardigan before she managed to make herself look back up at him. "I'm sorry this is so awkward." She said quietly, knowing that she had nothing to apologise for, and yet feeling as if she had everything to apologise for. She wanted to apologise for so much more, but she made herself bite her tongue.

"It's an adjustment, that's all. But eventually, we'll all get used to it." George said with a soft smile. "It's probably for the best that you're here this morning rather than at Mum's though. Ron's there."

Hermione winced slightly. She hadn't even broached the subject about her dating one of Ron's brothers, let alone two of them with her ex. She couldn't see him taking that news well, but then he was with Neville and he didn't actually get a say in who she dated. It was her life - and she hadn't stopped him from dating one of her best friends after all.

"You've not talked to him then?" Hermione knew that her reaction had been very telling, but she understood George's need for a verbal response.

"Not… no." She said quietly, swallowing thickly as he reached across the table and gave his hand a small squeeze.

"Talked to who?" Fred's voice came from behind her, full of sleep but his arms were soon wrapped around Hermione's shoulders. George promptly let go of her hand and Hermione felt something in her heart twinge. She didn't want him to stop touching her, but as he'd said, this would take some adjusting to.

"Ron." Hermione's voice was barely above a whisper now. "I...I haven't told him I'm seeing anyone yet."

"You don't owe him anything, Hermione." Fred pointed out as he pressed a kiss of the top of her head before moving away from her. "So you don't need to tell him anything. At least not from where I'm standing."

"I guess not." Hermione wasn't quite convinced but she didn't think that she could explain it all to the both of them. Ron might have broken her heart, but he was still one of her best friends, someone who had been there for her for over a decade, and she at least wanted to give him a heads up, especially if there were going to be times that their paths crossed at the Burrow.

She turned her attention back to her toast, deciding to focus on it for the time being as the overwhelming smell of coffee made her feel nauseous. She'd never been a huge fan, but today it just seemed to be too much for her.

The twins moved around her, chatting amongst themselves about something that Hermione couldn't quite seem to follow. She did try to begin with, but she found that she was far too tired and so eating her toast ended up taking her sole attention until Fred asked her if she wanted to go back to bed which she agreed to without a second thought.


End file.
